Come back to me, I need you here!
by spinback
Summary: Things change. After 3 years together, Eli left Clare alone. He returns home after getting a phone call from Adam, telling him theres 2 secrets he needs to tell him, and a letter he needs to read, in person. MENTION OF DEATH  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

[AN: Sad Fics... I do this a lot... I'm going to tell you a truth. I wanted to write this because I want to know what it would be like... To have someone come home after leaving you behind and find out you aren't around anymore. Please don't tell me I'm sick. I'm not sick, I'm just good at writing sad things. Pull the Trigger **will** be updated after I get my laptop back from the guy whose fixing it. ]

[Summary: Things change. After 3 years together, Eli left Clare alone. He returns home after getting a phone call from Adam, telling him theres 2 secrets he needs to tell him, and a letter he needs to read, in person]

[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, But I do hope to be on it one day.]

* * *

Come back to me, I need you! You should be here with me  
**TWO SHOT**

ELI

Her eyes were the blue of a sweet summer sky. She was the definition of beauty.

The day I walked away broke my own heart. I needed her. I needed Clare Edwards to survive. But I got too reliant on her to breathe. I didn't know the effects of my leaving had on her until today. I received a called from Adam a few months ago.

So here I stand, a year to the day that Clare watched me leave her life, at her grave. I wish I could have stopped her from crashing her car. She shouldn't have died so young

Taking a seat on the wet grass before her stone, I trace the letters forsaking her name CLARE EDWARDS 1993 - 2013. Her voice from four years prior stung my ears, ringing the words that made me realise leaving was my best option. "You're suffocating me!" Tears dared to fall from my forest eyes that were settled on the yellow rose , slowly dying for her.

The love of my life was buried six feet before my ass, and it was all my fault. Again. I could have saved her this time. Clare was no Julia. They were both a different kind of perfection in my eyes, but Clare was my forever.

ADAM

I watched my best friend stare at the stone. He sat on the grass before her. I hated to be the bearer of bad news, that news, but Eli Goldsworthy had to know. His three year relationship with her ending had lessened the hope for so many people who attended Degrassi during our time.

He didn't know I was watching. He didn't know I follow him. Cece never told him I kept in touch with her and Bullfrog after he left. She knew, but it was up to Eli to find out on him own.

"You know, a few rows over is someone else you should meet." The sound of my voice made him jump.

"Who?"

"The other person who was in the car."

"But... No, you said she was-"

"Just follow me."

I led him to a small stone, about 10 yards away, blocking the name, "don't freak, you walked away as she was about to tell you." He nodded and I moved away, revealing a tiny stone inscribed with the name JAKE EDWARDS-GOLDSWORTHY, UNBORN.

His face dropped. "No! She could have been pregnant! We only made love the once!"

"She was. Me and her picked out two names just hours before the accident."

"How long was.." His voice faded, a few teas falling here and there.

"Five when you left, just over six when she..." The day was so vivid, the conversation in our apartment.

FLASHBACK TO THE DAY

_"Adam, I don't fit this uniform anymore! I'm getting too fat! Everyone's going to know."_

_She was getting ready for her shift at the Dot. Peter nor Spinner knew._

_"Maybe its time to tell them, Clare. I mean, in three months you're going to be carrying him, who we should name soon, in your arms. You can't keep saying you're just gaining weight. They'll figure it out eventually."_

_"Today. I'll tell Peter today. Promise."_

REAL LIFE

"She never made it to work. She left our apartment and then not even 10 minutes later, I got a phone call that she'd died on impact. I had to tell her mom, who moved to Vancouver just before you stepped off the Earth, I found her dad in Florida with his new girlfriend. And I'm still paying off my phone call to Kenya to tell Darcy. None of them made it home for the funeral. Neither of us had settled on a name. It was either Jake or David. I figured David was too Biblical for Elijah Goldsworthy, and you'd be angry when I introduced you to your son's tombstone, so Jake it was. "

I watched as he broke down. I pulled a note from my pocket. Holding the year old note that Clare wrote before leaving the house in my hands, staring at her hand writing, I turned to his tear stained face, "here. She wanted to mail this to you. But we never knew where you were."

* * *

_Mister Goldsworthy._

_I really don't know how to tell you this. Three years is a long time to be together then you just left. You abandoned me in my time of need. See, I planned on telling you when you said goodbye. I just didn't want to be selfish. After you told me you needed to leave before any more "suffocation" happened again, I couldn't dare to force you into staying with me, since you were unhappy. His name is either going to be Jake Elliot Edwards-Goldsworthy or David Johnathan Goldsworthy-Edwards. I'm not asking you to come home, I just need you to know you're going to be a dad. Your parents know, they have the whole time. I just hope you know I'm not asking you or them for anything. I will be raising our son, my reminder of how unhappy I made you, on my own, with maybe a little help from Adam. As much as I wish you'd come back, I don't have my hopes up. If you read this far, or even opened the envelope at all, I'm sorry I wasted your precious time to tell you about my precious gift from God. I still love you, I mean, um, yeah, I always will._

_Yours truly,_

_Miss Edwards._

_December 20th, 2013_

_PS: enclosed is a copy of my six ultrasound pictures, if you wanted to see._

[AN: The second one will be 100% more upsetting. Please don't hate me. It just needed to be written, for me]


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: part of me is sorry if you cry. You might get a tiny bit confused, its a lot of flashbacks randomly placed. There's a dream, there's a death, there's the hardest thing I ever had to write: destroying Morty. Thank you to KayElise for naming the baby. I don't think I mentioned she named him in the last chapter. Anyway, get to reading, please, and nicely worded critical reviews are loved.

**Disclaimer**: Okay, so I own the idea, I own the crash, I guess since its based off my crash, and I own unborn baby Jake, but I do not own Degrassi, or The Ballad of Mona Lisa.

* * *

**Come back, I need you here!**

**Middle, three shot  


* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Clare, I have to. I need to go."_

_"But Eli-"_

_"No! Clare, I can't stay."_

_"But Eli, I have to tell you some..."_

_"Bye Clare. Even though it doesn't seem like it right now, please remember that I love you."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of her life on December twentieth. I willed myself not to look back and ignored her crying pleas.

I raked my fingers through my black hair, slight tears trailing down my olive cheeks, "I did it again, Adam." His blue eyes looked ever my broken figure.

"You did do anything but what you thought was right."

"No Adam, I let her die. Just like I did with Julia, I left Clare to die."

"Eli, Eli, Eli! Stop beating yourself up! You didn't let Clare or Julia die! If you were here or not, Clare would have crashed."

"No Adam, if I was here, Clare wouldn't have had to work, she would have been at home with you and I'd have been at work. My son. Oh God, my son. He'd be here, he'd be alive!"

He slapped me. Adam Torres slapped me. "Get it through your fucking skull! Clare would have still had a job, she was fucking independent! Elijah, even if you were around, something would have happened eventually. It was her time. Let's go back to my place, you can stay tonight, I'll show you the ultra sound pictures."

_At Adam's apartment, five hours later._

I stared at the ultrasound pictures for countless hours. He still lived in the same apartment. Her room was still set up the same way, baby stuff and all. "I can't bring myself to take anything out." I sat on the floor of her once room, trying not to disturb its peace. I moved to the bed, her scent still slightly lingered. I softly sobbed into the pillow, staring at the white wall, slowly drifting off to my slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on! I have to get to work! Move it people! What the HELL! Why is it so slow! Come on, its Monday! Ugh! Peter is going to kill me!"

Suddenly the back end of the shitty ford kick out. Knowing the breaks would be a bad idea, the steering wheel was turned to correct back, nothing worked. The vehicle drifted into a bank, colliding with a tree. A sound wasn't heard, the air bag deployed and then I was looking at her beautiful face, lifeless. She had hit her head on the steering wheel, knocking her out cold. Blood trickled down her forehead, trailing down her cheek. Her pale skin tinted blue, her chest didn't move. I may have been dreaming, but I was also watching the love of my life join my ex-love of my life in the after life.

xxxxxxxxxx

_My phone vibrated loudly on the bedside table. "You know, mom, its not nice to call your only son at... Eight in the morning." I waited for her to respond. "Its Adam, fish pits, and I have something important to tell you. I know you're still in Toronto, so um, meet me at the Dot for lunch." Groaning, I sat up from my small bed, "Fine, but don't be late, I work at two."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My body fell from the comfortable bed to the hard floor. Cold sweat coated me, tears fell from my eyes as I remember everything I saw in my dream. I gathered my things, left a note for Adam and walked to my parents' place.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We couldn't tell you boy, you needed to find out on your own." My dad always did that, find it on your own crap.

"But you could have told me something happened to her! I would have come back!" I almost shouted at Bullfrog.

"But baby boy, it would have been too late, and you wouldn't have taken to it easily." Her voice was always full of reassurance.

"I still should have been told! Someone still should have called and said 'hey so Clare died. Her baby did too. Oh ya, you were going to be a father' that would have be lovely!" I actually was yelling now.

"Boy, why do you care so much now? At five in the damn morning!" Bullfrog was yelling back.

I calmed down, sitting on the couch in their living room. "You remember after Julia died, the dreams I had? The ones where I watched it happen?" Both my parents nodded. "I had one in Clare's view. I saw what she saw. Then after she was knocked out, or dead, or something, I was look at her, face to face. The blood gliding down her skin, I watched that and then I fell off the bed."

The look in my parents' eyes told me worse news was to come. Whispers exited their lips, "should we tell him?" "I think so."

My mother turned to me, reached for my shaking hand, looking into my green eyes filled with pain, her voice was quiet and loving, "Eli, baby, Clare was knocked out from her head hitting the steering wheel, but she managed to wake up and crawl from her car. But a car hit her, they don't think he did it on accident." I swallowed the saliva that pooled on my tongue. "Mark Fitzgerald was arrested a few days later for a hit and run that resulted in the death of Clare and her unborn baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"How long has it been?" He'd just told me she was in a car accident._

_"Six months, to the day." Six months? That means it was January twentieth. Just a month after I left._

_"Why are you just telling me now?" Anger filled my veins, "Why not when it happened?"_

_"Because I had other things on my mind, like that my best friend was in an accident!" He had good reason to snap at me. _

_"Take me to her? Please Adam!" I was willing to drop to my hands and knees, if that's what it took for him to take to see my Clare._

_"Ya, fine. Just pay for you... Coffee? Whatever, pay and meet me at my car." Then he disappeared outside._

_I paid and found Adam in the driver's seat of the minivan his mom drove when we were in high school. That's when he brought me to the cemetery._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tossed and turned on the floor all night. After a good three hours of the repetitive movements, I gave up. I left yet another note for Adam. I locked the knob lock as I left the apartment, pulling my cars keys out of my pocket. Morty was safe at home, he wasn't driven daily anymore. Crawling into the obviously used car, I remembered the day I was teaching Clare to drive and Fitz jumped in front of us. Tears spilled from my green orbs as I smiled remembering the short, but sweet kiss. I started the Dodge Neon, "I just need to drive around, clear my head." I swallowed deeply, stepping on the gas.

Driving in the direction of who knows where, tears still spilling from my eyes. Her beautiful voice echoing through my mind, _"I loved you Eli. I loved you and yet you left me and our child here to die! I've never known anyone as selfish as you." _Over and over, I listened as those words blasted cold air down my spine.

I closed my eyes, trying to push her hate away. "No, I didn't do this. It was suppose to happen. It was your time, Clare." I tried so hard to make it change.

_"No, Eli, you killed me. You did this! You! You! You! You!"_

Her voice overpowered mine. I turned the quietly playing radio up higher, blaring through my speakers, blocking her from my mind. The bass from the Panic! At the Disco song pounded through the ugly car.

_'There's nothing wrong with just a taste of you paid for."_

The song ended, leaving me in an empty soundless space. _"You. You. You."_ Echoing through me once more. I pushed the tears away with the pad of my thumb, closing my eyes.

Everything got dark, then white. All over. Everything. Her eyes, angel's eyes, her beautiful pale face, it all appeared in front of me, tears burning my eyes, staring at her lovely face, I almost didn't hear her voice.

"_Come with me, meet him. He looks so much like you. You would love it here, Eli. We could be together again. Don't you want to be with me?"_

_There was sirens echoing in the background. "He's not responsive. I think he's gone." I turn back to my love._

"Does this mean its my time too?" My raspy voice was small and shaky.

Clare took a step closer, _"That's up to you. If you want, you can come meet your son, and be with me again. Or you can turn around and hear my voice forever. But Eli, which ever you choose, someone gets hurt."_

"Well can you give hints to each one so I have a better way to choose?"

_"Sure. In option one, you join me here in Heaven, but back on Earth, your parents' marriage falls apart. You're their glue. And Adam looses control. Mark will be released from jail and Adam will kill him, then hang himself in his cell at the Woman's Federal Prison. He won't come to Heaven, since murder is an unforgivable sin. But if you choose to live, I'll haunt you forever, you'll develop a drinking problem and die alone in your apartment. You'll be found a few days after alcohol poisoning takes your life by Adam, who will then kill himself and join us here. Now, you have ten seconds to choose before I choose for you._

xxxxxxx

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Wonderful. In bliss. This couldn't be more perfect."_

_"You're not sore or anything? We could go for round two if you're not!"_

_"No I am, but its a good sore, if that makes sense."_

_"So no regrets?"_

_"Of course not Eli, I love you!"_

xxxxxxxxx

"I choose-" I was cut off by a powerful electrical shock bolting through the top half of my body.

Her faint voice echoed though out my blank mind. _"You don't have to say it fool, he reads your thoughts."_

xxxxxxxxxx

He jumped four feet in the air when I slammed the door open. "Fuck Eli! What the hell!"

"We need to do something. We have to make it so I can be with her!" I paced the living room, failing to notice Drew and Fiona sitting on the couch with my hopefully-still best friend.

"Are you crazy? Eli, Clare is dead! You can't kill yourself just to be with her."

The officer soon walked in and explained everything, "He was in a crash, only a slight bump to the head. He'll be fine, claims he went to Heaven and saw some Clare girl. Just keep an eye on him."

Then it was just Drew, Fiona, Adam and me.

He kept an eye on me until the poor boy fell asleep watching Law and Order SVU

I slipped out of the small quiet apartment after writing one more short note to the sleeping kid I called my best friend for so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam,

It had to be done. I swear. I saw her. Tell my parents to stick together, they need each other. And swear on your china town comics that you will NOT kill Fitz if he ever gets out. Its not worth eternity in hell , young grasshopper, if you kill him, they won't car about your condition. You'll be placed in a woman's prison than hang yourself. Please swear you won't kill Mark Fitzgerald! Adam Torres, you have to understand, I don't want to become an alcohol, and I don't want to die of alcohol poisoning. You have so many hearts to break.

Love,

Elijah Goldsworthy.

xxxxxxxxx

Fourteen sleeping pills, prescribed by my doctor two months ago when I couldn't sleep, due to missing my blue eyed babe, not that anyone knew why I needed them.

Key to Morty, engine running. His tank was almost empty, so I had to do this right the first time.

All my belongings in the apartment, packed. Cece and Bullfrog would just have to lug it out.

On the passenger seat next to me, a full bottle of gin.

"Ten pills in my hand, four in my stomach, with a giant gulp of gin. Five pills in hand, five in my swallowed with gin. No pills in hand, five downed with gin."

"Fourteen sleeping pills in my stomach, half a bottle of gin joining them." Another drink. Fourteen sleeping pills in my belly, three quarters of a bottle of gin joining them." One. Last. Drink. "Fourteen sleeping pills inside me, along with an entire bottle of 60 year old gin. I'm coming home baby."

I stepped on the gas, urging the antique hearse forward fast, "I'm sorry Morty. Its just our time. We're going together." Starring ahead at the green light, turned yellow, I stepped harder of the gas pedal. "Juliet, oh Juliet, where for art thou Juliet!" Yellow light turned red. "You'll be mine again, Clare."

Coming from the left window, I imagined a heavy semi, coming fast. My eyes started to close. Red light still red. My eyes closed completely and my mind went blank.

My body thrashed, pounded, against my beautiful car. Glass shattering. The warmth of blood trickling down my body. All over my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That wasn't an option, Eli!" She was annoyed.

"I don't care. Its what I chose. I chose to warn my best friend, then be with you. With you and our son."

She sighed in defeat. There was no going back now. I was crushed by the giant 18th wheeler, and my hearse was in pieces.

"I wanted to be with you, Clare Diana Edwards, and only you."

"But I gave you two options!"

"But I wanted our best friend to join us. I didn't want to suffer anymore, blue eyes. Its you and me and Jake. Me, you and our son."

I didn't know until the moment Clare tearred up, that angels could cry. I held her in my arms, a notion I longed for, for seven unbelievably long months.

"We're us again. We're together, forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note**: This isn't the end. The final chapter to this will be posted soon. It will be Eli's point of view, as most of the whole thing was. For misfit lovers, I hope you don't hate me. Remember, this is fiction, its the sick things that play in my mind. And like it or not, I've been trying to write Eli dying sting the end of the boiling point. Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi, eClare, or Adam. I do not own the Misfits. I just own this story.

**Hello Again:** So this chapter took FOREVER to write. It actually took like, a week or so. I also spent a day in an abandoned building for inspiration. Reading over this, I actually realized it's not as graphic as I had hoped, but that being said, I'm saving all the graphic details for a story about serial killers, hopefully y'all will read!

**Dedication:** To my lovely _Arielle_ and beautiful _Beccock_. They deserve this, I tourtured them for DAYS with this.

**Come back. I need you here!**  
**part 3: Forever My Family **Adam's POV

* * *

The day I found out, it was like a horrifying flashback. I woke up to the phone ringing. They told me soemone died. This time, CeCe was on the other end when I picked up, tears had taken over my eyes, the note sitting beside the phone, unread.

His writing was sloppy, as always. It was still on the table where he put it. I sat lifeless at the funeral, as I had for the week prior I sat there staring at the wall while here on the couch. I had one best friend dead and one alive one day, and the next, I was alone; they were both home, forever. Just over a year apart. Just 13 months. I've been home from his funeral for 10 hours. The front door locked, the TV is off. Chewing on my bottom lip, I thought about what Eli said in his note, "Please swear you won't kill Mark Fitzgareld. He always said strange things.

Standing from my permanent spot on the couch, I walked to the large bay window, looking onto Queen Street. On the opposite side of the pavement was an abandoned building that's been empty since we moved in, for sale signs on and off the paint-peeling walls. Looking down from the seventh floor of our building, the cement below was distant, yet so appealing. Breaking from the cold window, I made my way to my room. I sat on the bed and looked around at the mess I called life.

My work uniforn; sprawled on the floor, my shoes kicked against the wall. The TV hasn't been turned on in almost a month. The bed unslept in since Eli left. I'll admit it, I, Adam Torres, am a mess. After I lost Clare, I always thought Eli would come back and I'd be okay again. Then Eli came, but nothing went the way I wanted. I knew from the look in his eyes when he saw Jake's tombstone that he wasn't here to stay. Something about how he wanted to be with him and Clare made it all feel right again. Walking back to the living room, I grabbed the picture frame above the key rack. Pulling the back off, I snatched the picture it contained. The pen from the wooden coffee table was between my fingers. I put the picture on the wood face down. "I couldn't live without them, I'm so sorry." I scribbled on the photo paper. Flipping it over, I stared at the glistening blue eyes of Clare, her magnetic white smile, the "annoyed" green eyes of my best friend, the smirk playing with his lips showing the camera that he was joking. It was a picture of the three of us on mine and Clare's graduation day; Clare squished in the middle, her blue gown to just below her knees, her cap on Eli's head.

The happiness from that picture made my her hurt. After a few minutes of staring at them, I shoved the photo in my back pocketand pulled the beanie on my head. Walking back to the window, I cracked the glass open, stepped carefully onto the sill. "If this gets me to Heaven, I'll be with my family again soon." Looking at the clock on the opposing wall, whispering to myself, "Time of death; three fourteen in the morning, Valentine's Day." I moved my left foot to the vacant air in front of me. Taking a deep breathe, I closed my eye and leaned slightly forward, "This it, this is my end," I whispered before my body made its way to the cement below. As the pavement drew closer, my blue orbs opened. Time slowed completely and I watched the windows of my sleeping neighbors pass along. A single window, four flights down, had a light on, a small child, a girl, in the window. I was upside down by this point, the top of my head going directly for the ashfault that made the sidewalk.

_ooooooooooooOooooooooooooo_

Then, my head and beanie made contact with the ground.

_ooooooooooooOooooooooooooo_

"Clare?" It was white all around, her figure facing away from me.

"I should have known I was waiting for you" Her voice sounded just as I remembered.

"Was it bad?" She grasped my hand, and started pulling me to a table just a few feet away.

"Bad? Adam, that little girl watched as your blood splattered on the abandoned building and all ove the pavement. Pieces of your beautiful skull are stuck to the windows from floor one to floor nine." Her eyes were fille with sadness as she troked my cheek.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my favourite memory. "I just, I couldn't Clare. I couldn't live. I couldn;t have gone on. Act like I didn't miss you. Becasue if I did that... If I did that, Clare, I'd have to be Gracie again. I don't want to be Gracie."

She smiled weakly, grabbing my hand again, "We all understand, Adam. We knew your reason before you did." We stood and the table disappeared. She smiled a true beautiful smile while picking up a small infant, "You should go find Eli, he's been anticipating your arrival. Oh Adam, meet baby Jake, Jake, meet your Uncle Adam."

The baby cooed and smiled up at me when I kisses his sweet forehead. "Any idea where Fish Pits is?" She pointed in a direction, I kissed her cheek and bolted in that way.

_ooooooooooooOooooooooooooo_

I stood on a cloud that looked far too much like the hallway in fron tof my 10th grade locker at Degrassi. I spun around in one spot, taking in my surroundings.

"Weird right?" He popped up in front of the lockers sitting on his ass, a Goon comic in his hands, "I've been waiting for you, but Clare probably already told you that." I took a seat next to him, grabbing the China Town comic from his lap.

"Why, Eli?" I opened to the first page.

"When I was dreaming about her, all I could think about after I woke up was how to be with her again." He just stared at the tiled floor.

"No, Eli, why speeling pills and a bottle of gin?" I grabbed his shoulders, forcing his to face me, to look me in the eye and tell the truth.

His green eyes held back forceful tears, :If I was asleep, I was dreaming od her, the gin was just there because I bought it and didn't want to waste it. I thought, the more I saw her the better, and the faster the better."

I nodded and just kept looking at him, almost worried about letting my own tears fall. "But Eli, what about your parents?"

"Just shut up and read your comic, please. They'll be okay." He turned back to the pages and ignored my presence.

_ooooooooooooOooooooooooooo_

Twenty years, CeCe and Bullfrog Goldsworthy joined us. They had died in a car accident. Well, they were parked in a truck stop for the night, when a semi-truck lost control and killed them both on impact, instantly, while they were asleep. They got through loosing us, and they made sure all five of us were buried together.

END..

* * *

**Bye: **Wow. okay. It didn't turn out how I wanted, and I probably could have used better words. The part of Adam and Eli reading the comics is suppose to be a remake/rewrite of the scene where Eli tells Adam "All I can think about is getting her to kiss me..."** R&R.**


	4. UNANSWERED QUESTIONS ty anon titled blnc

**"UNANSWERED QUESTIONS"**

**1: Is Fitz Out?**

No. He didn't get out before Adam died. Adam killed himself about a week after Eli's death. The cop I asked here in my hometown said a hit and run gets about 13 years, but in the result of death, its 16 to life, in the second degree. Because Fitz killed 2 people: Clare and her unborn baby, he got 32 to life. He would have only gotten out on good behaviour.

**2: did Darcy ever come back? **

"She never made it to work. She left our apartment and then not even 10 minutes later, I got a phone call that she'd died on impact. I had to tell her mom, who moved to Vancouver just before you stepped off the Earth, I found her dad in Florida with his new girlfriend. And I'm still paying off my phone call to Kenya to tell Darcy. **None of them made it home for the funeral**. Neither of us had settled on a name. It was either Jake or David. I figured David was too Biblical for Elijah Goldsworthy, and you'd be angry when I introduced you to your son's tombstone, so Jake it was."

No. Darcy never made it back to Canada from Kenya.

**3: Where is Julia?**

I didn't actually have Julia in this story. In this one, she doesn't exist. I know, she's a huge standing point in Eli's past, but she didn't see, relevant in Come back, I need you here.

**4: Sequel?**

I'll think about it. I have a serial killing series I really want to do. That one will take me about 3 or 4 months or so.

**I do have A LOT of story on hold and I feel horrid for that. I'm going to try and finish all those up before I start a sequel to this, but if I do decide to do a sequel, I will do an A/N post to let y'all know :)**


End file.
